


Eclipse of The Heart.

by aeyongdarling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Sad, Short One Shot, daisuga - Freeform, idk im just tagging randomly, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeyongdarling/pseuds/aeyongdarling
Summary: "Once upon a time, I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart."





	Eclipse of The Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I had Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Sleeping At Last on repeat and came up with this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tooru found it hard to breathe. Everytime he closed his eyes, he'd see the hatred and disgust in Hajime's eyes.

_"I love you, Hajime."_

The words were circling around his head. He shouldn't have blurted that out. He shouldn't have let his feelings out like that. He shouldn't have done that.

But he couldn't hold in those feelings any longer. They were overflowing. His chest was hurting, knowing that Hajime was getting married soon. He knew he had no chance with him, but he couldn't help it. Hajime was always so kind to him, always by his side.

Total Eclipse of The Heart was on repeat and Tooru sobbed his heart out. He sobbed till no more tears were able to come out. He felt emotionless. He stared at the ceiling of his dark room. Everything was silent.

"Once upon a time, I was falling in love and now I'm only falling apart," Tooru silently sang along.

-

For weeks, Tooru isolated himself from his friends. He only ever contacted his family, telling them to not tell his friends, especially Hajime, what's going on with him. He doesn't want to bother Hajime when his big day is coming up.

Tooru's been working from home and pulling all-nighters since he blurted out his feelings to Hajime. Work kept his brain occupied. He doesn't think about anything else but work when he's focused.

However, when he's not working and about to fall asleep, he always end up recalling his big mistake. He hated it. He hated every single second that he recalled that moment.

-

As Hajime's big day came closer, Tooru's friends kept prying him to open up his door. They never gave up. They kept coming and trying to get Tooru out of his apartment but to no avail.

They were all slowly losing hope and went to tell Hajime about it. Little do they know, they made a grave mistake.

When they mentioned that they were going to inform Hajime about his state, Tooru bursted into tears. Just the sound of his name makes his heart hurt.

He couldn't handle it all any longer. He doesn't want to face Hajime anymore. He doesn't want to trouble anyone anymore.

He typed a message to his mother, telling her that he loved her and the family and that he was sorry for every wrongs that he've done. He apologized to all his friends for ignoring them when they came over. He couldn't hold on any longer.

That night, he played the one song that related him to his current situation.

That night, he slowly bled away in his bathroom.

That night, Hajime smashed the door down and frantically looked for Tooru.

That night, Hajime cried as he hugged his best friend's cold body, blood staining his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> ...i'm sorry


End file.
